Up to no good ?
by Framboise frivole et Radis sec
Summary: Les Maraudeurs sont de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Peter monte la garde, James poursuit Evans... et Remus et Sirius se retrouvent coincés tous les deux sous le lit de celle ci. 'We solemny swear that we're up to no good'... Vraiment ?
1. Une affaire de chaussettes

**Up to no good ?**

Disclaimer :les personnages ne nous appartiennent (malheureusement ) pas, et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling….

**Attention :** cette histoire contient du yaoi, ou slash, selon l'appellation ! 

Chapitre 1 : Une affaire de chaussettes…

« Allez, dis-le moi, Remus. Que s'est-il passé au juste lors de la 189ème révolte des Gobelins ?  
- Mais puisque je me tue à te répéter que je n'en sais rien ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, cette leçon a eu lieu lorsque j'étais chez ma grand-mère…  
Mais Sirius fit la moue, apparemment peu convaincu par ces explications. Il se rapprocha du loup-garou et posa ses mains sur les pages de l'ouvrage de sa victime, l'empêchant désormais de se livrer à toute autre activité que celle de le regarder.  
- Laisse-moi lire, Sirius.  
- Et le devoir de Binns ? On est censé le lui rendre demain- et cette fois-ci, on ne pourra pas s'en tirer avec une simple retenue si jamais on le 'perd' malencontreusement…  
- Depuis quand as-tu peur du prof d'Histoire de la Magie ? Qu'est-ce que tu crains, qu'il te donne des coups de bâton ? lui lança-t-il d'un ton où la moquerie perçait.  
- Pff… et James dit que tu es perspicace ! Binns est un fantôme, mon petit loup. Il ne peut donc pas tenir de fouet…  
- J'avais parlé de bâton, mais apparemment, ton inconscient s'est exprimé pour toi. D'autres fantasmes de ce genre ? continua-t-il avec un sourire.  
Loin de se démonter, Black fit mine de réfléchir un instant.  
- Pas dans l'immédiat, mais je te préviendrai dès que ce sera le cas. Car figure-toi que c'est plutôt une figure inverse qui s'impose à mon esprit en ce moment : McGonagall rouge écarlate et échevelée en train de m'incendier pour un énième non-respect à la discipline scolaire…  
- Echevelée ? Tu rigoles, même nos pires bêtises -et vous en avez fait de belles avec James- n'ont jamais causé un seul remous dans son impeccable coiffure. Alors pour faire se dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête, tu devras employer toute ton idiotie, Padfoot… Ce n'est pas un seul devoir bâclé sur les Gobelins qui y parviendra- d'autant plus que personne n'écoute jamais rien en cours d'Histoire !  
- Sauf toi, Moony, fit le garçon en espérant l'attendrir.  
Remus soupira. A chaque cours du fantôme, il luttait contre l'envie de faire tout autre chose, comme ses camarades, pour s'accrocher au monotone monologue du professeur. Sa bonne conscience et la responsabilité de prendre le cours pour quatre le tenaient de prendre assidûment des notes. Seulement, une fois par mois, il devait s'absenter. Bien entendu, il avait déjà évoqué le fait que ses camarades pourraient le relayer pendant ce laps de temps, mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait pratiquement convaincu Peter quand Padfoot et Prongs étaient arrivé en éclatant de rire à la simple idée de se concentrer en cours d'histoire, et Wormtail comme souvent s'était laissé influencer.  
- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas m'aider… »  
Sirius se releva d'un bond et s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos. Il y avait des limites auxquelles sa fierté de Black ne pouvait s'abaisser- supplier quelqu'un en faisait partie.  
Comme si de rien n'était, Remus se replongea dans son livre.

BOUM ! Le vacarme qui retentit leur fit lever la tête vers James qui venait de pulvériser la porte, suivi de près par Peter.  
« Les gars ! J'ai marqué tout plein de buts à l'entraînement de Quidditch et – écoutez bien ça– quand je suis rentré tout content avec les membres de l'équipe dans la Salle Commune, Evans m'a abordé !  
Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard exaspéré, leur différend instantanément oublié.  
- Et que t'a-t-elle dit au juste, Prongs ? s'enquit Sirius sans même cacher son amusement, que son meilleur ami ne sembla toutefois pas noter.  
- Et bien… Bon, elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un abruti égocentrique, narcissique et mégalomane, mais… Le point important, c'est que c'est elle qui est venue me parler ! reprit-il, absolument pas découragé par l'air accablé qu'arboraient ses deux comparses en face de lui.  
- N'est-ce pas, Peter ? demanda-t-il en cherchant un peu de soutien.  
Celui-ci approuva de la tête mais tout autre que James aurait pu voir qu'il partageait plutôt l'avis du reste des Maraudeurs. Prongs était sans aucun doute un garçon formidable, mais en ce qui concernait- de près ou de loin – Lily Evans, son cas était complètement désespéré.

Quelques minutes et une douche plus tard, l'enthousiasme du Poursuiveur de Gryffondor s'était un tant soit peu calmé. Il consulta son agenda, quand-  
« Argh ! On a un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie pour demain ! gémit-il. Et Sirius, tu te rappelles de ce que McGonagall va nous faire subir si on n'y travaille pas sérieusement…  
- Le seul fait d'y penser suffit à transformer mes rêves en cauchemars, grimaça celui-ci.  
- Remuuuus, viens à notre secouuuuuurs ! implora James en s'agenouillant devant lui pour ajouter à la comédie. Son orgueil à lui, autrefois digne de rivaliser avec celui de Sirius, s'était désormais habitué à être rabaissé : après tout, il se faisait insulter copieusement quasi-quotidiennement par celle dont il était amoureux…  
- Je- n'ai-pas-le-cours ! énonça le préfet pour la douzième fois de l'après-midi. Le prof en a parlé quand je…  
Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase que James s'écriait déjà :  
- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !  
Ses amis le regardèrent. Ce trop-plein d'énergie de présageait rien de bon…  
- Nous allons voler le cahier d'Evans !  
Silence. James, apparemment très fier de son idée, regardait ses trois amis, espérant sans doute qu'ils se lèveraient en l'acclamant « Ouais, Prongs ! Super idée ! » Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sirius, comme à son habitude, arborait un sourire quelque peu ironique, Remus, le sourcil levé, fixait James d'un air dubitatif, quant à Peter… eh bien en réalité son visage n'exprimait rien de particulier- rien qui aurait pu réjouir James quant à son plan tout du moins.  
James était un peu déçu de l'effet que son idée, aussi vile, diabolique et pleine d'arrière-pensées soit-elle, avait eu sur ses compagnons.  
- Allez les gars ! supplia-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de Remus qui s'était replongé dans son livre. Lily est la personne idéale ! Elle prend toujours ses cours….En plus,je suis sûr qu'au fond, elle m'adore ! Elle a juste peur de se l'avouer. Elle est venue me parler aujourd'hui, je vous l'ai dit, non ?...  
Remus laissa échapper un soupir sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son manuscrit.  
Sirius avait néanmoins l'air plutôt tenté par le projet. Après tout, chaque occasion de faire un mauvais coup à n'importe lequel de ses camarades était bonne à prendre, surtout si ça concernait cette Evans qui rendait depuis deux ans son meilleur ami totalement idiot.

Finalement, Peter intervint d'une voix timide :  
- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?...  
James réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Eh bien… Bon, je pense que si je lui demande, elle ne voudra pas me le prêter…  
- Non, tu crois ? laissa échapper innocemment Remus, toujours plongé dans son ouvrage.  
- C'est pourquoi..  
James laissa monter le suspens, amusé de voir que Peter le regardait avec une certaine fascination.  
Mais avant qu'il ait pu énoncer son idée, Sirius le devança, occasion pour lui de vanter une fois de plus ses atouts physiques.  
- Je la séduirai avec mon charme légendaire, souffla-t-il langoureusement en passant une main dans sa chevelure tant convoitée.  
Remus, la tête toujours dans son bouquin, eut un léger sourire.  
Mais James, qui apparemment prenait cette affaire très au sérieux, afficha une mine contrariée.  
- Mais non ! – Il soupira - Pff…vous avez pas compris ! Et Sirius, arrête ! protesta-t-il , car son ami continuait ses mimiques grotesques, paradant entre les tables d'une démarche exagérée, sous l'œil admiratif d'un groupe de jeunes filles de cinquième année qui l'observaient en pouffant, et auquel il ne fit même pas attention. Il finit cependant par arrêter son petit manège, feignant d'écouter le plan de James.  
- Bon, reprit ce dernier, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Voilà mon idée…

Intéressé, Remus leva les yeux de son livre et se pencha pour mieux entendre son ami. Les Maraudeurs complotaient une fois de plus dans l'idée de monter un sale plan. Rien de bon en perspective pour les élèves de Poudlard…  
En quelques mots, Prongs exposa son projet à ses camarades qui hochèrent la tête. Remus soupira. Un cours, pensait-il. Il lui suffisait de manquer un tout petit cours et il se retrouvait une fois de plus dans une situation compromettante qui lui faisait risquer une retenue. Et tout ça parce que ces feignants refusaient de prendre des notes pendant une petite heure dans le mois…Quoiqu'il en soit, trop attaché à cette bande de joyeux bougres, ses meilleurs amis, il les suivait toujours. A la vie à la mort. Et puis finalement, c'était quand même bien amusant…  
D'un air faussement innocent qui ne présageait rien de bon, les quatre comparses sortirent de la Bibliothèque et se ruèrent vers la Salle Commune de leur Maison.

Une fois le mot de passe annoncé, ils localisèrent leur victime. Lily Evans, longs cheveux flamboyants et yeux vert émeraude, était assise au fond d'un fauteuil moelleux devant la cheminée, entourée de son éternel clan de copines.  
A sa vue, James changea d'expression. Un sourire béat qui lui donnait un air stupide apparut sur ses lèvres, et il semblait à ses amis qu'il allait tomber en extase ici et maintenant, en plein milieu de la salle. Sirius lui donna un coup de coude.  
- Eh, reprends-toi, mon vieux ! Notre survie en dépend !  
James sembla recouvrer ses esprits. Même si, lorsqu'ils passèrent en vitesse devant leur proie pour rejoindre leur dortoir, il se mit à la fixer bêtement. Celle-ci ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupée à rire avec ses amis.  
- N'est-elle pas magnifique, souffla-t-il alors que les trois autres tentaient de le tirer pour le faire avancer.  
- Si si, splendide, fit Remus en le poussant dans les escaliers. Maintenant, avance !  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir, vide en ce début de soirée. Peter paraissait inquiet.  
- Vite, répétait-il. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps…Le dîner a lieu dans vingt minutes…  
L'ignorant, James prit tout son temps pour sortir la cape d'invisibilité de sous son lit. Il la tendit à Sirius.  
- Tiens, dit-il. Vas-y avec Remus, pendant ce temps, on va faire diversion avec Peter.  
Les deux intéressés s'enveloppèrent dans la cape, tandis que James, accompagné par Peter, descendait les escaliers en chantonnant. Arrivés en bas, ils se ruèrent littéralement sur Lily, qui eut l'air particulièrement ravie de les voir.  
- Encore toi, Potter, siffla-t-elle. Je croyais pourtant qu'on s'était dit tout ce qu'on avait à se dire cet après-midi.  
- Lily chérie, voyons…la reprit James d'un ton abominablement doucereux et pas vexé pour deux sous. Je sais que ce que tu m'as dit n'égalait en rien le fond de ta pensée…  
Lily soupira, l'air très agacée.  
- Ecoute, Potter, je n'ai strictement rien à te dire. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi et quoi que tu puisses en dire, ma parole et mon esprit sont en parfaite concordance, merci bien. Alors je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois : dégage !  
Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos et reprit le fil de sa conversation, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Dans le dortoir, en haut des marches, les deux autres Maraudeurs attendaient. Il fallait que James et Peter aient réussi à éloigner Lily suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait pas soudainement l'idée de monter chercher ses affaires.  
- Bon, ils se dépêchent, oui ? s'impatientait Sirius. Je commence à avoir sacrément chaud là-dessous… On pourrait y aller, là, non ? Y'a peu de chances pour qu'Evans monte dans son dortoir…  
D'un geste, Remus le fit taire. Il tendit l'oreille : la voix de Lily semblait s'éloigner. James avait-il réussi à la convaincre d'aller faire un petit tour avec lui ?  
Remus sentait le souffle chaud de Sirius dans sa nuque, décidément très près.  
- Bon, on y va, lança-t-il.  
Avec le plus de précautions possibles, ils descendirent les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Bien leur en prit : trois Gryffondors avaient justement décidé d'y monter à ce moment-là. Le plus dur restait à traverser la Salle Commune bondée pour accéder, de l'autre côté, au dortoir des filles. D'autant plus qu'être deux sous la cape d'invisibilité nécessitait des manœuvres parfaitement étudiées. Aussi, à plusieurs reprises, Sirius prit de plein fouet son ami qui s'arrêtait brusquement pour laisser passer des hordes de première et de deuxième années. En traversant le dortoir, ils aperçurent les amies de Lily, mais aucune trace de cette dernière, ni de James. Peter, quant à lui, était posté en bas de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, plongé pour de faux dans la contemplation de gravures de son manuel d'histoire, prêt à donner l'alerte si quelqu'un s'approchait d'un peu trop près pendant que ses deux complices accomplissaient leur part du travail.

Une fois arrivés à destination, les deux Maraudeurs retirèrent leur cape et commencèrent par contempler les lieux.  
- C'est quand même étrange qu'en sept ans, ce soit la première fois qu'on se retrouve dans le dortoir des filles… s'étonna Sirius. C'est vrai, d'habitude c'est plutôt elles qui viennent nous voir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton blasé.  
- Bon, assez discuté, le coupa Remus. Trouvons le sac d'Evans, son cahier d'Histoire de la Magie et redescendons. Normalement, on devrait – enfin, je devrais –avoir fini notre devoir avant la fin du dîner, juste le temps de remettre le cahier à sa place.  
- Et hop, continua Sirius, qui fouillait sans se gêner dans les divers sacs. Ni vu ni connu ! Dis donc, c'est fou ce qu'il y a comme trucs inintéressant là-dedans, reprit-il en examinant les valises qui traînaient. Tiens, regarde-moi ça, fit-il en extirpant un bout de parchemin de sous le lit le plus proche. ça appartient à Ambroisia Pallenberg…  
Son visage changea brusquement d'expression.  
- Oh oh, tu vas pas le croire, Lup'…  
Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il se mit à lire.  
- « Mon cher Remus. Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, mais bon, je ne vas pas y aller par quatre chemins… » -ouah, quel style ! ricana-t-il.  
Remus leva la tête, surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Sirius fut plus rapide.  
- « Je t'aime et c'est tout. »  
Remus devint soudain écarlate.  
- Hé, c'est tout ce qui est écrit, continua Black, une magnifique lettre d'amour, un peu rapide certes… Il sourit et retourna le papier.  
- Rien d'autre… Je me demande si elle comptait te le la donner un jour.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ami qui fouillait frénétiquement dans les sacs, son teint d'ordinaire très pâle à présent plus rouge que rouge.  
« C'est quoi, cette réaction, pensa Sirius. Pourquoi est-il si gêné ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une fille lui écrit une lettre d'amour… » Son visage s'assombrit soudainement. Non, il ne serait quand même pas tombé amoureux de cette Pallenberg, une greluche blonde de septième année à qui il avait dû parler trois fois en tout et pour tout…Ce n'était tout de même pas son genre de fille…  
Sirius grimaça. L'idée de Remus au bras d'Ambroisia s'installa dans son esprit et sincèrement, il détestait cette vision.

- Je l'ai ! cria Remus dont le visage avait à présent retrouvé sa teinte habituelle. Il brandissait plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin.  
- 189ème révolte des Gobelins, Sirius, énonça-t-il en parcourant les notes de Lily.  
- Attends ! l'interrompit Sirius qui avait soudain une idée diabolique. C'est le sac d'Evans ?...  
Remus hocha la tête.  
- Oui, son sac, sa valise, son lit. Ses affaires, quoi.  
Un sourire mesquin apparut sur les lèvres de Black.  
- Je crois bien que j'ai une idée… On va la faire enrager.  
Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quand Sirius faisait cette tête, on pouvait toujours prévoir le pire.  
Padfoot se pencha vers le tiroir de la table de nuit de la Préfète, qu'il avait déjà ouvert. Il en retira des stylos en tous genres –qui avaient un goût de bonbon, qui faisaient de la musique, ou encore rendaient l'écriture lumineuse –et s'empara de quelques cours d'Histoire de la Magie.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? l'interrogea Remus qui commençait à se demander où tout cela allait mener.  
- Oh, rien de bien méchant ! Seulement faire avouer à Evans son attirance incommensurable pour notre Prongs national !  
- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?  
- Voyons, Remus… je vais agir dans les règles de l'art ! Ne me ferais-tu pas confiance ? compléta-t-il avec un sourire que son ami ne connaissait que trop bien.  
- Absolument pas. Alors ?  
- Eh bien, nous allons tout simplement écrire la confession de cette chère Lily !  
- Nous ? Parce que je suis censé participer ?  
- Si tu veux que ce soit plus élaboré que le genre de l'autre, là, oui ! ricana-t-il. Mais son rire sonnait faux aux oreilles exercées du loup-garou…

Déjà, il avait saisi une feuille de parchemin et s'appliquait à orner les marges des cours soigneux de petits cœurs pailletés. « I love Jaaaaaaames ! » minauda-t-il alors que Remus lui jetait des regards catastrophés.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Qu'en admirant ton œuvre d'art elle se rende compte de ses sentiments refoulés et coure lui faire sa déclaration ?  
- Par exemple… Mais si ses camarades de dortoir tombent dessus, ce ne serait pas si mal…  
Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.  
- ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire, Moony ?  
S'amusant de cette désapprobation, Sirius continua de plus belle :  
- Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses ! Allez, une envolée lyrique digne des pires poètes romantiques !  
- Sirius, le menaça Remus.  
- Quoi ? fit-il, jouant les ingénus.  
- Arrête de faire l'innocent. Donne-moi ça, exigea-t-il.  
- J'aime bien t'entendre donner des ordres, tu sais ? pouffa Padfoot dans une de ses imitations favorites.  
- Je suis très sérieux, reprit Remus, que son attitude commençait à énerver.  
Très vif, il se pencha et récupéra et récupéra le fameux papier. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule qui convenait pour effacer les fioritures de Sirius.  
- ça ne marche pas ! s'énerva-t-il. Ces fichus stylos sont indélébiles, ou quoi ?  
- Ha ha ! triompha Sirius.  
Le loup-garou lui jeta un regard méfiant.  
- C'est toi qui les as ensorcelés ?  
Pour toute réponse, Padfoot lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. Moony en conclut qu'il n'y étai pour rien : Sirius était bien trop fier de ses mauvais coups pour ne pas s'en réclamer…  
- Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
- Inutile, Padfoot. Tu ne toucheras plus à ce parchemin.  
Mais Sirius semblait s'être pris d'un intérêt véritable pour le parquet –plus précisément celui sous le lit de Lily. Cependant, il ne put résister à la provocation de Moony : il se redressa d'un bond, tira sur la feuille que celui-ci maintenait toujours fermement. Un court instant, le regard agacé du premier croisa celui, défiant, de l'autre, avant que ce qui devait arriver n'arrive : la 189ème révolte des Gobelins fut soumise à une grave rupture. La tension rompue, ils furent secoués par un fou rire que même Remus ne put retenir.

- Viens voir ça, lui lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil.  
Il s'agenouilla de nouveau, invitant Moony à faire de même, et regarda sous le lit de la Préfète. La curiosité ayant raison de lui, Remus l'imita : sous son nez s'étalait une magnifique collection de… chaussettes !  
- Au moins, on peut dire que ça lu fait déjà un point commun avec James, s'amusa Sirius.  
- Enfin, Prongs jette ses chaussettes sales sous son lit, c'est encore autre chose ! fit remarquer Remus.  
Leur débat ne put se poursuivre : des bruits de pas et de voix se faisaient entendre de plus en plus distinctement…Déjà à moitié sous le lit, ils rampèrent pour se retrouver complètement cachés, quand le loup-garou se rendit compte qu'ils avaient laissé la cape d'invisibilité à portée de tous. En deux secondes et demie, il effectua un retour en arrière pour sauver le vêtement, ainsi que leurs propres têtes, car James y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il n'eut le temps que de s'aplatir sur le sol, que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Se tortillant pour se dissimuler le plus discrètement possible, il entra en collision avec le genou, le coude ou, quelque autre partie peu confortable de l'anatomie de Sirius.  
Comme électrocuté, il stoppa net sa progression en entendant la voix de Lily qui avait tout l'air de se diriger vers son lit, duquel dépassaient encore ses jambes… Mais des exclamations en tous genres fusèrent de part et d'autre : visiblement, les filles venaient de remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas remis leurs affaires exactement en ordre…Il profita de ce contretemps pour essayer de replier ses genoux, mais se heurta à un pied du lit. Cette fois-ci, il ne put réprimer un « Aïe ! », qui ne fut audible que pour l'autre occupant de dessous le lit.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota ce dernier.  
- Rien, c'est juste que je me suis coincé et qu'Evans ou une des filles va nous repérer d'une minute à l'autre !  
Il sentit les mains de Sirius l'attraper sous les bras et l'attirer vers lui. Il faisait vraiment chaud, sous ce lit, songea-t-il alors qu'il se retrouva collé tout contre Sirius, sûrement à cause de toutes ces chaussettes, ça faisait monter la température…D'ailleurs, de l'air chaud soufflait même tout près de lui. Sur sa joue, précisément. Evans avait-elle installé la clim' pour ses bien-aimées ?   
Il tourna la tête, échappant à la proximité du visage de Sirius. Ce dernier observa le mouvement de Moony, et se prit à souhaiter qu'il n'en fut rien. Qu'il ne se soit pas détourné, qu'il reste près de lui… Il réalisa alors qu'aucune distance ne les séparait plus : si leurs bras s'étaient détachés, le reste de leurs corps, côte à côte, se touchaient un peu plus qu'il n'en fallait pour troubler le jeune homme. _(Sortez les violons )_ Gêné, il roula sur le côté.  
La chaleur qui colorait les joues de Remus se dissipa un peu lorsque celle que lui procurait la présence de Padfoot s'éloigna. Heureusement pour lui, Evans n'avait tout de même pas pensé que ses chaussettes risquaient d'avoir peur du noir, et seuls les sens particulièrement développés du loup-garou lui permettaient de distinguer clairement ce qui l'entourait : le sol jonché de chaussettes, et à l'autre bout du lit, Sirius…

Au-dessus d'eux, les filles faisaient un raffût pas possible : on avait osé entrer dans leur dortoir à leur insu, il fallait de toute urgence prévenir McGonagall, Dumbledore, le Ministre de la Magie…  
- C'est sans doutes Peeves, émit la voix que Remus reconnut comme étant celle d'Ambroisia.  
« Mais non, idiote, Peeves est un esprit frappeur… »  
Lily exprima tout haut sa pensée, l' « idiote » en moins.  
- Nous n'avons qu'à fouiller partout, nous tomberons bien sur un indice, suggéra-t-elle.  
Argh ! N'aurait-elle pas pu être dotée de la vivacité de Pallenberg ?   
A côté de lui, Sirius ne réagissait pas. Une envie incontrôlable s'empara de lui, et il décida que, puisqu'ils étaient cuits, autant s'amuser un peu…Sans faire de bruit, il se rapprocha de Padfoot qui lui tournait le dos. Réprimant un sourire, il le pinça à la taille, espérant lui arracher un cri de surprise. Mais s'il y en eut un, personne ne put l'entendre : une dispute de premier ordre venait d'éclater au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Et pourquoi ce serait toujours toi qui devrais tout commander, hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Préfète que tu peux te permettre d'être aussi autoritaire !  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver… ripostait la voix de Lily.  
- C'est toi qui dis ça ? reprit une autre. La spécialiste des Hurlements-sur-Potter ? ça m'étonne qu'il lui reste encore des décibels !  
- Il en a plus que vous de neurones !  
Cette fois-ci, elle ne ménageait plus sa voix.  
- J'essayais juste de faire une proposition un tant soit peu intelligente, pour changer !  
Ses douces paroles furent suivies d'un violent claquement de porte, et les restantes se chamaillèrent encore pendant quelques instants, avant de prendre le même chemin, soit pour aller chercher Lily, soit pour courir avertir les autorités de l'effraction qui venait d'être commise. Soulagés, Remus et Sirius s'extirpèrent de sous le lit et se débarrassèrent des chaussettes superflues.  
- Je me vengerai pour ça une prochaine fois, promit Sirius avec un sourire inquiétant.  
- Dans l'immédiat, je propose qu'on s'éclipse avant qu'elles ne reviennent avec tout le Ministère de la Magie…  
Remus ramassa la cape d'invisibilité de James et poussa du pied les chaussettes qu'ils avaient dérangées sous le lit de la jeune fille. Sirius paraissait légèrement réticent.  
- Bon, on y va, s'impatienta Remus en rassemblant les deux moitiés de cours de Lily –ils pouvaient toujours s'en sortir avec ça pour leur devoir. Sirius !  
Mais Sirius ne bougeait pas. Il avait l'air de réfléchir intensément.  
- Sirius ! s'écria Remus qui semblait à bout de nerfs.  
Il leva enfin la tête.  
-Ouais, on y va, marmonna-t-il. Mais juste avant…  
D'un coup de baguette accompagné de la formule adéquate, il remit toutes les affaires éparpillées à leurs emplacements originaux.  
- Voilà ! annonça-t-il d'un ton satisfait. Le ménage est fait ! Allons-y…  
Ils descendirent les marches le plus discrètement possible. En arrivant au bas des escaliers, il se recouvrirent de la cape, histoire que tous les élèves de la Salle Commune ne les voient pas sortir comme des fleurs du dortoir des filles, dortoir que venaient de quitter d'une humeur effroyable Lily Evans et ses amies…

Par chance, la salle était vide : tous les élèves étaient partis dîner. Rapidement, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'en haut des escalier situés à l'autre bout de la pièce. Enfin arrivés à bon port, ils trouvèrent James et Peter assis sur le lit de Sirius, l'air légèrement inquiet. Ils se débarrassèrent de la cape et, à leur vue, le visage des deux autres s'éclaira.  
- Enfin, vous vous décidez à vous montrer ! soupira James. Vous étiez passés où ?  
Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard interrogateur.  
- Ben, on était dans le dortoir des filles… commença Remus. Où est-ce qu'on aurait pu être ? C'était bien ton plan, non ?  
James se leva. Son visage affichait un air d'exaspération la plus totale.  
- Oh, c'est bon ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Vous pouvez le dire, que notre plan a échoué ! Rabaissez votre orgueil un peu, tous les deux ! – Il secoua la tête – Remus, je crois que Sirius a une très mauvaise influence sur toi !  
Sirius ne releva même pas cette basse attaque, trop ébahi pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, James ? balbutia Remus.  
James le regarda d'un œil noir.  
- Mais enfin, vous savez aussi bien que moi que le dortoir est totalement inaccessible aux garçons ! C'est impossible que vous soyiez passé !  
- Inaccessible ? … répéta Remus, incrédule.  
- C'est vrai, ajouta Peter. Quand les filles sont montées, on croyait que vous étiez encore en haut, alors avec James, on a voulu les suivre, pour les retenir. Mais on n'a pas pu aller plus loin que la deuxième marche… L'escalier nous a rejetés !  
- Par conséquent, déclara James, toujours en colère, vous n'y étiez pas ! Pourquoi vous voulez pas l'avouer ?!  
Devant l'incompréhensible agressivité de son meilleur ami, Sirius explosa :  
- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?! On y était, dans le dortoir des filles ! Et on l'a, votre fichu cours ! Tenez !  
Il arracha le parchemin des mains de Remus, qui venait de le sortir de sa poche.  
- Là, vous voyez ! continua-t-il en brandissant les deux moitiés de parchemin sous le nez ébahi de James et Peter.

Chacun attrapa un morceau et le parcourut.  
- C'est bien le cours, souffla Peter.  
- Mais… commença James qui semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole (chose rare, on en conviendra.) C'est impossible…Je veux dire, vous êtes pas des filles…  
- En effet, dit très calmement Remus en leur reprenant le cours des mains.  
Il sortit sa baguette magique et prononça une formule, aussitôt, les deux morceaux se recollèrent.  
- La seule explication, continua-t-il toujours aussi posément, mais sans pourtant avoir l'air convaincu, c'est la cape d'invisibilité…  
Sirius, dont l'accès de colère était visiblement retombé, l'interrompit.  
- Non, c'est impossible, la cape nous cache peut-être aux yeux des humains, mais elle n'est pas invisible aux sortilèges…  
Il lança un regard malicieux à ses camarades, avant de continuer.  
- En fait, Prongs et Wormtail se sont fait rejeter parce qu'ils avaient –il leur adressa un clin d'œil amusé –des intentions particulièrement malveillantes…Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…  
Les deux intéressés s'empourprèrent.  
- C'est faux ! se défendit Peter. Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était empêcher les filles de vous voir, et par conséquent, de nous faire prendre !  
Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard qui signifiait clairement « Cherche des excuses, mon petit, on ne te croit pas ! », qui ne visait qu'à provoquer leurs deux camarades.  
James semblait réfléchir. Peut-être que cette théorie n'était pas si fausse…Après tout, l'association Evans + dortoir donnait un résultat qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça…  
- Mais elles vous ont pas vu, là-haut ? demanda-t-il, recouvrant soudainement ses esprits. Vous aviez la cape, j'espère ?  
- Et vous avez pas laissé d'indices non plus ? s'inquiéta Peter. Si McGonagall apprend que vous êtes montés, je donne pas cher de votre vie…  
- Merci Wormtail, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu nous soutiens, répondit ironiquement Sirius. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on n'a rien laissé traîner, et même sans l'aide de la cape, on s'est débrouillés pour ne pas être vus…  
- Comment vous avez fait ? s'enquit James.  
Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard.  
- ça, murmura Sirius d'un air mystérieux, c'est un secret entre nous et le dortoir des filles…

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, mais James et Peter remarquèrent qu'il souriait. James ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais resta en suspension pendant quelques secondes. Il venait de poser les yeux sur le parchemin recollé que Remus tenait toujours dans ses mains.  
- Là… bredouilla-t-il. Il arracha la feuille des mains de son ami, qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.  
- Regardez ! s'écria-t-il. Elle m'aime, j'en ai la preuve !  
En effet, et ils ne s'en rendirent compte qu'à l'instant même, la feuille était remplie de petits cœurs de toutes les couleurs, avec le prénom de James écrit un peu partout et les initiales J et L entrelacées.  
- Elle m'aime vraiment !  
James jubilait et serrait la feuille contre son cœur.  
Remus jeta un regard lourd de reproches à Sirius, qui haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, l'air franchement pas désolé.  
- Je peux te parler, Padfoot, énonça Remus d'un ton effroyablement calme.  
Ce dernier se leva en soupirant.  
James, plongé dans la contemplation du chef d'œuvre de Sirius, ne s'aperçut même pas que les deux autres s'étaient éloignés, et Peter pouvait à peine bouger, coincé par James qui l'assommait de commentaires plein d'émoi.

- Enfin, Sirius, tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que c'était le cours dont on avait besoin ?  
lui chuchota Remus en l'attrapant par le bras.  
- Eh ! se défendit le jeune homme sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix. Je te signale que toi non plus, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué !  
Remus lui fit signe de baisser le ton, mais James ne les entendait même pas au milieu de ses déblatérations romantiques.  
- En plus, même sans ça, continua Sirius, James était persuadé qu'Evans s'intéressait à lui, alors…ça ne change pas grand-chose, finalement …  
Remus ne paraissait pas du tout convaincu.  
- Et puis, c'est pas de ma faute si les stylos étaient ensorcelés !  
Tout Sirius, ça, pensa Remus. Jamais sa faute, toujours celle des autres. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que cette pensée l'avait fait sourire, chose qui lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité. Vite, il chassa ce trait de son visage et se remit à fixer dans les yeux Sirius qui continuait, d'une voix plaintive, à défendre sa cause.  
- De toutes façons, le mal est fait ! assurait-il .Et on n'y peut plus rien. En plus, là, en l'occurrence, c'est Peter qui a droit aux longues tirades romantiques, alors, de quoi on se plaint ?...  
Sirius avait toujours le dernier mot. Il avait l'art de transformer toute mésaventure à son avantage ! Bientôt, il lui dirait que c'était en fait une très bonne chose… Remus tourna la tête et observa James. Si on était dans un dessin animé, on verrait plein de petits cœurs autour de lui. Peter, résigné, avait sorti un livre et ne prétendait même plus l'écouter.  
- Regarde comme il a l'air heureux, grâce à nous, sourit Sirius en le prenant par les épaules.  
On devrait être fiers de nous, non ?  
Remus secoua la tête. Il connaissait Padfoot et ses méthodes par cœur. Raison pour laquelle il ne se laisserait pas embobiner. Cette fois-ci, il en allait de la santé mentale de Prongs –quoique leur ami étai déjà tellement atteint qu'il n'y avait sans doute plus grand-chose à faire pour lui. Alors, pourquoi désirait-il plus que tout contrecarrer la volonté de Sirius ?  
- Non, répliqua-t-il fermement. Quand tu agis de manière aussi irréfléchie, tu pourrais au moins admettre que tu as tort.  
Le ton froid de « son » Moony s'insuffla en Sirius, lui procurant une sensation plus que désagréable.  
A la vue de son air choqué, Remus comprit qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il cherchait.  
- Mais un Black a toujours raison, c'est ça ? le provoqua-t-il encore.  
Prêt à démarrer au quart de tout devant cette accusation qui touchait à un sujet épineux, Sirius nota alors la point d'amusement qui teintait la voix de Moony.  
- Toujours, répondit-il en un écho moqueur, qui, à son plus grand plaisir, acheva d'étirer le sourire qui se profilait sur les lèvres du loup-garou. 


	2. Masochiste ?

**Up to no good ?  
**  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne nous appartiennent (malheureusement pas), ils sont comme chacun sait à J.K. Rowling…

Tout d'abord, nous nous excusons pour le retard…Le prochain arrivera plus vite !  
Ensuite, Radis sec tient à signaler qu'elle renie être l'auteur de ce texte, qu'elle a probablement dû écrire dans un état second puisqu'elle ne s'en souvient absolument pas.  
Framboise frivole, quant à elle, se déclare ne part avoir pris part à la rédaction et refuse donc toute part de responsabilité quant au massacre ci-dessous.  
Pour finir…attention, ceci contient du yaoi /slash ! (mais rien de bien sérieux, hein…pour l'instant, en tout cas !)  
Voici donc le…

Chapitre 2 : Masochiste ?

-Mais non, ça ne peut pas être des garçons. Ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans notre dortoir ! trépignait une Gryffondor de Septième année.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi une fille aurait fait ça, objecta une autre.  
-Vous êtes sûr que le sortilège de protection est toujours efficace ?  
Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête, dissimulant un sourire en coin. Les bras croisés pour contenir son agacement, Lily Evans ne prenait pas part aux chicaneries de ses camarades.  
-Ce qui est le plus étrange, fit-elle enfin, c'est que quand nous sommes revenues, tout était en place ! Nous n'avons tout de même pas été victimes d'une illusion…  
-Vous êtes-vous absentées longtemps ? interrogea le professeur McGonagall.  
-Non, pas vraiment, répondit la jeune fille. Et je n'ai croisé personne dans la Salle Commune…  
Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de doutes. Le directeur congédia les élèves et se retrouva face à sa collègue. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.  
-Comment ont-ils pu … ?  
-La cape d'invisibilité, bien sûr.  
-Oui, mais elle ne leur a pas permis de passer la limite des escaliers !  
Le regard amusé de Dumbledore la laissa encore plus perplexe.

Remus soupira en entrant dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Accroché au mur, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie de Lily agrémenté de « ses » charmantes fioritures trônait depuis quelques jours. Le soir, James le sortait de son cadre et le glissait sous son oreiller.   
« Comme si tu avais besoin de ça pour faire de beaux rêves », avait ricané Sirius. Mais toujours sourd à ce qui ne lui plaisait pas –ce qui rendait vains les efforts de ses amis pour le dé-Lily-ser –, James s'en tenait désormais à ce nouveau rituel.  
-Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?  
Remus sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Sirius s'approcher - celui-ci méritait bien son surnom .  
-Il faut s'en débarrasser, reprit-il. James devient de plus en plus ridicule !  
-D'autant plus que sa fameuse preuve n'en est pas une, lui lança Remus en lui jetant un regard noir.  
-Oh, Moony, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir éternellement, si ?  
La voix de Sirius se faisait plus douce, mais dans son regard brillait une lueur dangereuse. Remus n'eut qu'envie de le titiller encore plus.  
-Si au moins tu avais avoué à James que Lily n'était pas l'auteur de ces décorations… Mais non, môssieur Padfoot n'est bon qu'à faire les bêtises, pas à les assumer, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait dédaigneux.  
-Ah, c'est ce que tu crois ?  
Remus savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas provoquer Sirius. Mais la sensation qui s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit la réaction de son ami fut la plus forte. C'était lui qui, avec seulement quelques mots, avait déclenché ça.  
-Non, je le sais.  
Sirius résista à l'envie de courir raconter à James la vérité, rien que pour prouver à Remus qu'il avait tort. Il lui reprochait d'agir sans réfléchir, et bien il allait se montrer capable du contraire.  
-Très bien, énonça-t-il, étonnamment froid.  
Il décrocha le fameux cadre.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? paniqua Remus.  
Sans répondre, Padfoot essaya de l'ouvrir, mais cette entreprise se révéla plus problématique que prévu.  
-James y a probablement jeté un sort, le prévint le préfet.  
A contre cœur, Sirius se résolut à admettre qu'il avait raison et sortit sa baguette. Mais rien ne marchait… Et il était hors de question de demander de l'aide à Remus, qui décidément, avait le don de le faire enrager en ce moment. Il jeta le cadre à terre et l'acheva d'un coup de pied.

Remus était content que le cadre de James soit là pour recevoir la violence de Sirius à sa place. Apparemment, ce dernier était bien plus furieux que ce que le loup-garou avait cru.  
-Accio parchemin ! énonça-t-il.  
-Hé ! protesta Sirius. Rends-moi ça !  
-Je viens de t'éviter une blessure, tu pourrais plutôt me remercier.  
Devant l'air confus de son ami, il précisa, sardonique :  
-Je me trompe en pensant que tu allais t'empresser de ramasser le parchemin sans faire attention aux éclats de verre ?  
Automatiquement, Sirius se pencha pour en saisir un morceau.  
-Comme si j'allais me faire mal avec ça, répliqua-t-il.  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de « bravoure », et laissa Sirius à ses accès de témérité. Celui-ci arrêta net son geste en voyant Remus entrer dans la salle de bains. Il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt s'il n'assistait même pas à la scène. Tiens, ce débris-là avait l'air bien tranchant…  
Deux minutes plus tard, quand Remus revint dans la chambre, ce fut pour trouver un Sirius agenouillé avec une main ensanglantée. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air plutôt content de lui. « Comme d'habitude, l'imbécile », songea Remus en se précipitant pour nettoyer la plaie d'un coup de baguette.  
Ah, môssieur Moony n'était plus si indifférent que ça. Il devrait veiller à se blesser plus souvent… Depuis quand était-il maso ? se demanda Sirius après réflexion. Oh, ça avait dû lui arriver sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Parce que là, avec sa coupure toujours ouverte à laquelle Remus s'occupait de mettre un pansement (un truc de Moldus…), il se sentait indéniablement bien. Oui, ça devait être ça. Il allait falloir qu'il l'annonce à James. Celui-ci ne serait même pas surpris. C'était loin d'être sa première bizarrerie !  
Lorsque Remus lâcha sa main et se releva, Sirius constata que cette impression de bien être diffus s'était envolé. Il n'y avait plus de doutes sur sa véritable nature. Il nota pour lui-même de se rappeler de ne plus se moquer autant des Moldus : leurs méthodes étaient rudement efficaces.

Remus se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire du devoir de Lily. Désormais, ils se retrouvaient avec deux problèmes sur le dos : James venait de s'ajouter à la liste de ceux qui signeraient l'arrêt de mort des deux canidés s'il voyait l'état dans lequel se trouvait ledit parchemin. Mais ça en valait le coup, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en s'avouant qu'il s'amusait quand même bien mieux avec Sirius que sans. Il agita sa baguette pour faire disparaître le reste du cadre cassé, afin d'éviter de devoir jouer de nouveau les infirmières.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ?  
Il brandit la 189ème révolte des Gobelins sous le nez de son ami.  
- La même chose, répondit Padfoot en désignant du menton l'endroit où gisaient il y a quelques instants les débris de verre.  
Mais Remus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte dire à James ? Et pour Lily ? ajouta-t-il avant que Sirius ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je te signale qu'elle va bien finir par remarquer qu'un bout de son cours lui manque.  
- Dans ce cas, va le replacer dans son dortoir, ricana Padfoot.  
Remus grommela. Il n'allait pas le laisser avoir raison –d'autant plus que rendre à Lily sa possession dans cet état revenait à signer leur crime, qui comprenait non seulement l'emprunt mais aussi l'incursion dans le sanctuaire qu'était le dortoir des filles. A ce propos… Il était temps de savoir ce que Sirius pensait –et savait– là-dessus.  
- C'est une mission dont tu peux te charger toi-même, Padfoot. Car je suis loin de penser qu'il s'agit d'une bonne idée –et à part toi et moi, personne ne peut y aller…  
Sirius leva un sourcil.  
- Tu plaisantes ? C'est juste Wormtail et Prongs qui ne sont pas doués !  
Le lycanthrope fit la moue, apparemment peu convaincu.  
- Non, maintenant que j'y pense, j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce sortilège de protection. Et il avait définitivement pour but d'empêcher toute tentative masculine d'intrusion chez ces demoiselles.

Il s'interrompit, et Sirius sut qu'il avait pensé à la même chose que lui –à l'hypothèse que l'Animagus avait émise pour se moquer de leurs deux amis. Mais Remus ne répondit pas à son sourire. Qu'est-ce qui le chagrinait ? De ne pas être aussi plein d'hormones que James et Peter ? Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait guère.   
Une minute… Depuis quand Sirius était-il aussi sage que son ami ? S'était-il changé en vieux bonze puritain sans s'en être rendu compte ? Il considéra la situation. Certes, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas été faire un tour du côté des filles –mais ce n'était que pour les faire languir encore plus. Et puis, était-ce de sa faute si l'approche d'un quelconque événement –des contrôles, le week-end– avait empêché tous les spécimen féminins de Poudlard d'être présentables ces derniers temps ? Après tout, on ne saurait être attiré par tant d'insignifiance et de négligence, les ardeurs (ou plutôt leur manque) de Sirius à leur égard n'étaient en rien à blâmer. Les Fondateurs de l'école auraient tout de même pu songer à doter cet escalier d'un peu plus de jugeote –selon toute évidence, il manquait cruellement de discernement.  
Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Sirius allait au plus vite rétablir la vérité. Voyons, qui ferait l'affaire ? Il passa en revue toutes les volontaires de septième année. Hum, Pallenberg, pourquoi pas... Ça au rait le mérite de rendre Remus jaloux –s'il était réellement intéressé par elle. Comme ça, il saurait ce qu'il en était. Et si c'était le cas, il la lui piquerait, tout simplement.  
Le souvenir de la lettre d'Ambroisia lui revint fugitivement à l'esprit. Elle prétendait l'aimer…Mais ce n'étaient que des paroles en l'air ! Pas comme si elle le connaissait ni le côtoyait tous les jours, contrairement à lui. Bref, rien qui puisse se mettre en travers de son chemin. Après tout, qui avait jamais résisté à son charme lorsqu'il le mettait en œuvre ? Des exceptions confirmaient la règle –quoi qu'il ne se soit pas aventuré à essayer, il doutait que la furie dont son meilleur ami lui rebattait les oreilles puisse être sensible à qui que ce soit –mais sa nouvelle victime ne faisait pas partie de cet infime pourcentage.  
Et si le loup-garou entrait dans la course…Eh bien, ce serait encore plus amusant. Il gagnerait, bien entendu, il s'appelait quand même Sirius Black, mais avant…Il aurait tout le loisir de le torturer –et de l'être aussi, car il ne sous-estimait pas les capacités de son ami. Il se demanda un instant d'où lui venait le frisson d'excitation qui le parcourait à cette perspective, avant de se rappeler qu'il était devenu un adepte de la douleur sous toutes ses formes et que donc, l'idée des souffrances éventuelles que pourrait lui infliger Remus lui était naturellement des plus agréables.

- A quoi tu penses ? La voix de Moony coupa court à ses fantasmes.  
- A ma prochaine conquête, répondit-il en appuyant ses dires de son sourire de prédateur.  
- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Quel autre moyen pour le Grand Sirius de réaffirmer sa virilité bafouée ?  
- Bafouée ? s'indigna celui-ci. Je tiens juste à mettre les choses au clair. Je ne sais pas ce qui a traversé la tête de cet escalier, mais je ne suis pas plus innocent que Peter, ni même que James –et pourtant lui a de bonnes raisons d'être frustré.  
- C'est bien ce que je disais. Ton orgueil de mâle est blessé par cette insinuation…  
Sirius accusa le coup. Comment faisait Moony pour rester aussi…flegmatique ? Il devait être anglais…Mais enfin, lui l'était aussi ! Zen, donc. Il pouvait le faire…  
Il força sa respiration à se calmer avant de se rendre compte que Remus l'observait toujours. Il se sentit à nouveau essoufflé… Mouais, il comprenait qu'il plaise, lui aussi. Mais de là à le lui préférer ? Impossible. Il était plus petit –mais d'une taille non moins adéquate– ses cheveux plus courts et moins bruns– ceci étant dit, il paraissaient presque aussi doux– et si les yeux gris de Sirius évoquaient immanquablement le mystère, ceux ambrés du loup-garou n'en recelaient pas moins.  
Une envie le pressa soudain –celle de le frapper probablement, de le défigurer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus lui faire de l'ombre, même hypothétiquement ; car il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qui muait ce désir, et il l'entraînait irrémédiablement vers Remus, avec une force qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Les pupilles du lycanthrope s'écarquillèrent avec appréhension quand il comprit ce que Sirius était sur le point de faire. Il ne voulait pas savoir, pas maintenant. Cette question avait beau le tarauder jour et nuit, tout bien réfléchi, elle se portait très bien aussi comme ça, en suspens…Remus n'avait pas besoin de connaître la réponse.  
Il s'empara de la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, à savoir le cours de Lily. Fébrilement, il déchira le papier, et sans même que son cerveau réalise ce que ses mains avaient librement décidé de faire, il fourra un bout de parchemin entre les lèvres de Sirius, et glissa la moitié restante dans sa propre bouche.  
- Eh oh, les gars !  
James. Argh. Ils se regardèrent, et d'un accord commun et tacite –pour cause !–, avalèrent ce qui avait été l'objet de tant d'attention et de poursuites, la relique de James et le déclencheur d'émotions en série : la 189ème révolte des Gobelins. 


	3. Domination totale !

**Up to no good ?**

**Disclaimer :** On a beau espérer, les personnages ne sont pas à nous mais bien à J.K.Rowling.

**Note des auteurs **: Maintenant que le Bac est bel et (très ;-)) bien fini, c'est sans aucun acquis de conscience que nous pouvons poster ce troisième chapitre – comment ça, nous n'en n'avions pas non plus avant ?

Toujours le même avertissement : ceci est un yaoi/slash (en devenir ;-))

Chapitre 3 : Domination totale !

Sirius faisait le pied de grue dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Attendre, il détestait ça. Mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause… Ambroisia Pallenberg ne tarderait pas à sortir de son dortoir et il pourrait l'aborder plus facilement. Il fallait aussi que Remus soit là… À présent, Sirius en était sûr, il voulait que le loup-garou entre dans le jeu. Qu'il courtise aussi Pallenberg, ce serait tellement plus amusant. Et au moins, ça prouverait à tout le monde que Sirius Black n'était pas un innocent jeune homme capable d'entrer quand il le voulait dans le dortoir des filles (mais n'était-ce pas un peu contradictoire ?).  
Des éclats de voix se firent entendre en haut des escaliers. Les filles s'apprêtaient à descendre. Il était encore assez tôt, mais Sirius voulait tomber sur Ambroisia pour pouvoir rester avec elle le temps du petit-déjeuner. En cours, la séduire serait plus compliqué. Sirius s'appuya avec nonchalance contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà descendus, et Sirius avait à chaque fois feint un désintéressement total pour le reste du monde. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on pense qu'il attendait quelque chose, ou pire encore, quelqu'un.

Un petit groupe de filles, dont Pallenberg, finit par descendre. Elles parlaient toutes très fort, et Sirius eut immédiatement mal à la tête. Mais il fallait le faire, c'était nécessaire. Il se leva, pas pressé du tout, et s'approcha des filles qui gloussaient. Tiens, nota-t-il, Evans n'était pas avec elles…  
-Pallenberg, je peux te parler ?  
Il avait dit ça d'un ton parfaitement neutre, en prenant bien garde de ne pas la regarder. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'adressait à elle, Ambroisia devient écarlate.  
-Moi … ? Tu veux dire… moi… ? toi… ? bégaya-t-elle.  
« Quelle idiote… songea immédiatement Sirius. Et dire que Remus en est amoureux… »  
-Ouais, toi. Ecoute…, il l'attira à l'écart, tandis que ses copines les regardaient avec envie, souhaitant plus que tout entendre leur conversation. Elles auraient tout donné pour que Sirius Black leur adresse la parole.

À ce moment-là, Remus descendit de son dortoir en baillant. Il avait un peu mal à l'estomac, était-ce la demi feuille de papier qu'il avait avalé la veille ? ça avait été amusant, tout de même, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait fait ça… Quand James était arrivé dans le dortoir, lui et Sirius avaient été pris d'un tel fou rire qu'ils avaient manqué de s'étouffer. James n'avait absolument rien compris, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas tant que ça. Après tout, il avait déjà vu ses deux amis dans un état similaire. Le problème était qu'il avait fini par découvrir que son précieux parchemin avait disparu. Sirius lui avait alors maladroitement expliqué que Remus était allé le remettre dans le dortoir de Lily, sans quoi elle finirait par s'apercevoir qu'il lui manquait un cours, et que cette preuve ne pouvait jouer qu'en leur défaveur. Il avait bien insisté sur ce que McGonagall leur ferait subir s'ils étaient pris, ce qui acheva de convaincre James, qui ne fit pas trop d'histoires. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il avait la (fausse) preuve que Lily Evans l'aimait, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux.

Remus, donc, descendait les escaliers, encore ensommeillé, lorsqu'il tomba sur la vision Sirius/Pallenberg un peu trop proches, dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Le groupe de filles avait déserté, confiant à Ambroisia le soin de tout leur raconter quand elle les retrouverait. Remus sentit pour le coup son estomac se retourner complètement. Mais à quoi jouait Sirius ? Là, il était de mauvaise humeur. Profitant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait vu, il se dépêcha de quitter la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner.   
Sirius baratinait Ambroisia depuis environ dix minutes, et toujours aucune trace de Remus. Que faisait-il donc ? Il n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps, cette fille était vraiment cruche. Il se mit à jeter des coups d'œil furtifs par-dessus les épaules d'Ambroisia (qu'est ce qu'elle était grande ! presque plus grande que Remus…), sans se douter que celui qu'il attendait était déjà passé depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ce fut Evans qui se pointa. En les voyant, elle stoppa net et ne put retenir un ricanement.  
-Eh ben, Amb' tu chômes pas ! Je croyais que Lupin était ton préféré…  
Sirius soupira, excédé. Ambroisia crut que ce soupir s'adressait à elle.  
-Non, Sirius, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je…  
Mais il s'écarta d'elle sans même l'écouter et partit à la suite de Lily, qui quittait la salle en ricanant.  
-Eh, attends, Evans !  
Lily se retourna, l'air taquin.  
-Tiens, le grand Sirius Black qui demande à une fille de l'attendre ! Moment mémorable…  
Elle se remit à marcher. Sirius la suivit, ralentissant le pas. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air trop pressé. Il attrapa Lily par l'épaule.  
-Sur moi, ton légendaire charme ne marchera pas, Black, ironisa-t-elle en se tournant face à lui, arrêtant par le même coup sa marche. Même pas la peine d'essayer.  
Sirius grimaça.  
-Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je laisse à James le loisir entier de te courir après. Franchement, tu ne mérites pas qu'un garçon aussi génial te suive comme ça.  
Lily haussa les épaules.  
- Je ne le force à rien, moi. Je lui dis même souvent de déguerpir. Et puis, ce mec, il est quand même lourd, prétentieux, arrogant, mégalomane…  
Sirius la stoppa net.  
- Eh, je ne suis pas là pour que tu me fasses la liste de tous les défauts de James !  
Ils se remirent à marcher en direction de la grande salle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors, soupira-t-elle.  
Sirius baissa la voix. Étrange, pensa Lily, d'habitude, cela ne le gêne pas que tout Poudlard entende ses conversations, aussi passionnantes soient-elles.  
- Cette Pallenberg, tu la connais depuis longtemps ?  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Cette potiche ? Plus cruche, tu meurs ! Tu as trouvé ta nouvelle proie, Black ? Tu aurais quand même pu en choisir une un peu plus intelligente!

Sirius s'impatientait. Lily avait à présent démarré la liste de toute les filles de 7ème année qui lui semblaient être intellectuellement supérieures à Ambroisia. Et la liste était longue.  
-Mais si elles est aussi stupide, pourquoi Remus veut-il sortir avec elle ?  
Lily, qui en était à « Emilia Fender », s'interrompit brusquement. Sirius venait de hurler en plein milieu du couloir. Et il avait l'air franchement désespéré.  
Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient dans les alentours le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Furieux, il attira Lily dans un coin. Celle-ci ouvrait des yeux ronds. Avait-elle compris ? Sirius espérait qu'elle était trop stupide pour cela, mais apparemment son quotient intellectuel était de beaucoup supérieur à celui de Pallenberg.  
- ça te dérangerait tant que ça qu'ils sortent ensemble ?... Lily sourit. Une drôle de lueur brillait dans ses yeux. C'est pour ça que tu la draguais tout à l'heure ! Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec Lupin…  
Sirius, pour une fois, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lily, trop heureuse de son scoop, continuait sur sa lancée.   
-Sirius Black est amoureux, chantonna-t-elle. Et pas d'Ambroisia Pallenberg !  
Sirius lui attrapa le bras.  
-Tais-toi, c'est faux ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.  
Mais Lily était loin de se laisser démonter.  
- Tu veux que je garde ton petit secret, Black ?...  
Sirius reconnaissait la lueur dans le regard de la jeune fille. La même qui brillait dans son regard à lui.  
-Une condition… continua-t-elle. Empêche ce crétin de Potter de m'approcher. Toute l'année. Pas plus de dix mètres. Et je ne dirai rien à personne. Par contre, il suffit qu'il m'adresse la parole, et tout Poudlard sera au courant que le grand Sirius Black « chasse sur l'autre terrain »… Bon, je te laisse. Fais attention…

Elle s'éloigna, fière de son petit effet. Sirius la regardait, bouche bée. Depuis quand Evans avait-elle tant de cran ? Avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, elle se retourna et murmura quelque chose. « Une tentative d'approche et… » lut Sirius sur ses lèvres, suivi du mouvement du pouce sur la gorge comme si on l'égorgeait.  
Sirius frissonna. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison. Et là, elle se tenait en position de force. Domination totale.  
-Intéressant… songea Sirius, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il venait de découvrir son côté maso. Mais la réalité revint très vite.  
-James ! s'écria-t-il en voyant son ami s'avancer vers lui. Heureusement, il n'avait pas vu qu'il s'entretenait quelques minutes plus tôt avec sa bien-aimée.  
-Salut, Sirius ! lança ce dernier joyeusement. Tu n'aurais pas vu Lily ? Il faut vraiment que je lui parle !  
Aïe. Ça commençait.  
-Euh, non, je ne l'ai pas vue…  
Il attrapa son ami par l'épaule.   
-Ecoute, ça te dirais pas d'aller voler quelques trucs dans la cuisine et de sortir manger dans le parc ? Il fait beau, ce serait quand même plus sympa !  
-Mais, et Lily…  
-Tttttt ! La bouffe avant, les filles après ! Allez, viens ! Fais ça pour moi ! Prongs !  
James se laissa tenter. La nourriture était un excellent argument. Heureusement pour Sirius, il faisait réellement beau, et sortir manger dehors était le meilleur moyen d'éviter Lily dans la Grande Salle.  
-On va chercher Peter et Remus ? demanda James, une fois qu'ils eurent dévalisé les cuisines.  
Remus. Sirius s'arrêta. Maintenant que Lily lui avait fait comprendre la véritable nature de ses sentiments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ami différemment. Mais Remus ne devait rien savoir. Tout sauf ça, tout sauf connaître la honte de sa vie en se faisant rembarrer. De toute façon, si quiconque d'autre qu'Evans était au courant de cette histoire, la réputation de Sirius serait ruinée. Allez, il fallait tenir encore quelques mois. Après Poudlard, les choses seraient peut-être différentes.   
-Sirius ?  
James s'était aussi arrêté et observait Sirius d'un air suspect.  
-ça ne va pas ?  
L'intéressé secoua la tête.  
-Si, si, très bien. T'en fais pas pour Wormtail et Moony, on les retrouvera plus tard, en cours…  
James haussa les épaules. Il aimait bien se retrouver en tête à tête avec son meilleur ami, chose qui ne leur arrivait pas très souvent ces derniers temps. Il faut dire qu'il passait ses journées à courir après Evans…

Ils s'assirent près du lac. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et pourtant il était encore tôt.  
-Alors Padfoot, commença James en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Quoi de neuf ?  
Sirius soupira mais ne dit rien. Comme il ne répondait pas, James se rassit et lui fit face.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quand tu fais cette tête, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas… Coup de blues ?...  
-Il va très bien.  
James et Sirius levèrent les yeux. Remus se tenait juste à côté d'eux, debout.  
-Eh, Moony, commença James en souriant. Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ! Il tapota l'herbe à côté de lui.  
Il obéit, sans rien dire, ne quittant pas Sirius des yeux. Ce dernier faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux brins d'herbe près de lui.  
-Oui, Remus a raison, je vais bien, murmure-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas James.   
Sur ce, il se leva, laissant ses deux amis seuls, un peu hébétés devant cette attitude tellement peu « Sirius-esque ».   
James haussa les épaules. Sirius était un peu étrange ces derniers temps, certes… Oh, pas de quoi faire un drame ! Il devait sûrement être un peu déprimé parce qu'il ne s'était pas encore trouvé une victime potentielle cette année-là. Rien de bien grave. Mais Sirius fulminait en se dirigeant vers le château. Pourquoi était-il allé parler à cette bécasse d'Evans ? Pourquoi, maintenant, quand il croisait le regard de son ami, il se sentait mal ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il ces sentiments ? De rage, il envoya un coup de pied dans le vide, ce qui le fit passer pour un idiot aux yeux de tous les élèves alentours.  
-Bon, se dit-il en essayant de se calmer. Zen. Tout ça, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Bien entendu, je n'aime pas Remus ! C'est juste un de mes meilleurs amis ! Rien ne peut se passer entre nous…  
Son regard s'assombrit à cette pensée. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la Grande Salle quand il songea au regard moqueur de Lily Evans. Elle ne manquerait pas de le narguer et d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius eût envie que les cours de la journée commencent. Au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin de parler à Remus, et il pourrait toujours faire en sorte que James se trouve le plus loin possible d'Evans. « Quelle torture ! songea-t-il. Vivement la fin de l'année ! » Mais la pensée de tous les examens à venir le fit changer d'avis. « Non, je retire ça… » murmura-t-il.

Remus était décidément perplexe. Pourquoi Sirius lui faisait-il la tête ? Si quelqu'un devait être énervé, c'était bien lui, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Les cours avaient commencé depuis deux heures, et Sirius n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait enfin ? C'était bien lui qui était allé draguer Pallenberg, ce matin. Et puis pourquoi elle, d'abord ? Cette fille était sans doute la plus stupide de la maison. Et puis, pourquoi se posait-il toutes ces questions ?  
Il secoua la tête, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit pour mieux écouter le professeur Binns. Mais c'était impossible. Remus comprenait mieux pourquoi ses amis étaient incapables de suivre ces cours. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient Histoire de la Magie, le cours le plus ennuyeux qui ait jamais existé, quand il se posait toutes ces questions existentielles ?  
Il tourna la tête vers Peter, assis à côté de lui, qui piquait du nez sur sa feuille. Deux tables devant, Sirius et James semblaient discuter. C'était quoi ce nouveau plan ? Faire bande à part ? Le laisser avec Peter pendant qu'_eux_, les maîtres de l'école, monteraient des nouveaux plans, le laissant sur le carreau ?  
« Oui, se surprit à songer Remus, dès que James ne court plus après Lily, moi je n'existe plus… Si au moins elle sortait avec Prongs, peut-être que je ne serais pas mis de côté… Et l'autre crétin qui drague Pallenberg… Il aurait pu choisir mieux, au moins ! ».  
Une idée germa dans la tête de Remus, qui décidément avait passé trop de temps avec Sirius, et qui commençait à penser comme lui.  
« Si c'est comme ça, je vais le défier… De qui aura la fille. Après tout, c'est à moi qu'était adressé la lettre d'amour d'Ambroisia, ça me fait déjà une petite longueur d'avance. Peut-être qu'après s'être fait écraser par son ami « moins cool que James », Sirius rabaissera un peu plus souvent son caquet. Comme s'il pouvait toutes les avoir ! » Remus ricana tout bas. Sirius avait vraiment une mauvaise influence. Mais en même temps, il avait vu tellement juste. Remus allait entrer dans la course, comme il l'avait prévu. Celle qui allait être surprise, c'était Ambroisia… 


	4. Triangle amoureux

**Up to no good ?**

Tout d'abord, mille excuses pour ce très long délai…C'est que les deux auteurs ont eu à subir une terrible séparation, et donc à la baisse d'inspiration qui s'en est ensuivie ;-)  
Ensuite, Radis sec prévient les lecteurs qu'elle a encore écrit une partie de ce chapitre dans un état extatique certain, provoqué par une pièce aux acteurs sexy et autres tremblements de terre…  
Enfin, nous tenons à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, qui nous font très plaisir et nous encouragent à continuer cette histoire -même en cas de grande flemme !

**Disclaimer : **We solemnly swear that we're up to no good ! Comment ça, ce n'est pas ça ?

**Warning : **Ceci est un yaoi/slash !

**Petit résumé de la situation** (que, comme nous, vous avez certainement un peu oubliée) : Sirius et Remus, cherchant à récupérer un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, s'introduisent dans le dortoir des filles. Ils y ont trouvent non seulement le cours bien tenu de Lily, mais aussi une lettre d'amour (quoique assez sommaire) à Remus, provenant d'une certaine Ambroisia Pallenberg. Surpris par les filles, il se cachent sous le lit de Lily, où ils sont confrontés à d'étranges phénomènes –comme la brusque montée de la température, sans aucun doute provoquée par la collection de chaussettes de la Préfète en Chef. En rejoignant les deux autres Maraudeurs, ceux-ci leur apprennent qu'eux ont été incapables de franchir l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles…  
Constatant que l'honneur de sa virilité est en jeu, Sirius décide de ne pas faire durer son célibat plus longtemps, et arrête son choix sur Ambroisia. Cependant, des situations troublantes avec le loup-garou et une discussion avec Lily lui en font en réaliser la véritable raison: il est amoureux de Remus… Lily lui fait payer cher le prix de son silence : il devra empêcher James de l'aborder, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
Remarquant que Sirius s'éloigne de lui, et qu'il cherche à séduire Ambroisia, Remus décide de contre-attaquer…(suit la musique de Star Wars, Episode V)

La suite dans le…

Chapitre 4 : Triangle amoureux

Ambroisia Pallenberg fut tirée de son sommeil par les doux hurlements de sa camarade de classe et Préfète-en-Chef, Lily Evans. Celle-ci arborait un sourire vindicatif en la voyant soulever douloureusement ses paupières. Ambroisia grommela en s'extirpant de son lit. Elle était en train de faire un si beau rêve…  
La plupart du temps, c'était le Prince de Galles qui venait peupler ses songes, incarnant tout ce quoi elle avait toujours aspiré : la noblesse, la richesse, la célébrité…Son représentant étant, qui plus est, doté d'un beau minois, cela ne gâchait en rien l'idéal de la jeune fille. Occasionnellement, il pouvait être remplacé par le secret et mystérieux Remus Lupin –après tout, c'était de lui dont elle était amoureuse, rien de plus normal. Mais Sirius Black était venu semer le trouble dans son cœur, qui pourtant s'était fixé sur le Préfet depuis au moins trois bonnes semaines, un record de longévité pour Ambroisia.  
Toujours était-il que ce matin-là, c'était en soupirant dans les bras des deux plus séduisants Maraudeurs qu'elle crut se réveiller, pour découvrir à son plus grand déplaisir que son lit était vide de tout autre occupant qu'elle-même et son oreiller, et que par conséquent, la merveilleuse expérience de la nuit passée était, comme toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée, du domaine de l'onirique.  
C'est donc d'une humeur assez maussade qu'Ambroisia descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune, puis se rendit dans la Grande Salle où l'attendait son petit-déjeuner.

-Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me passer la corbeille de toasts ?  
Une voix masculine l'éveilla de sa torpeur matinale. Non ! Ce n'était quand même pas…Eh si, c'était bien Remus Lupin qui venait de lui adresser cette phrase d'un ton si poli. Qu'il était galant ! Elle s'empressa de lui tendre l'objet de son attention, avec un sourire qu'elle s'efforça de rendre le plus large possible. Il lui sourit timidement en retour, et la remercia, avant de se replonger dans sa discussion avec ses amis. Ambroisia était aux anges.

Remus ricanait intérieurement. Ça avait été facile, bien trop facile ! Il était inscrit sur sa figure ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Si seulement il pouvait en aller de même avec…Il secoua la tête –il avait depuis longtemps déjà appris à considérer sa cause comme perdue d'avance. Mais il ne pouvait cependant pas empêcher l'espoir de venir le titiller de temps à autres, ces jours derniers, par exemple…Le loup-garou était loin d'être aussi raisonnable que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser croire, et se plaisait parfois à entretenir le doute, jouant sur des ambiguités de situation, contemplant la possibilité d'un peut-être…

- Dis donc, Rem'. C'est ce muffin qui t'inspire toutes ces divagations ? l'interrompit James.  
- Non, ce sont les toasts, répliqua-t-il. Ils sont délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ambroisia.  
- Oui, absolument ! Surtout avec du sirop d'érable, tu as goûté ?  
- Oh, mais c'est mon aliment préféré !  
Elle écarquilla les yeux.  
- A moi aussi ! Je ne mange que ça depuis mes cinq ans !  
Décidant de pousser un peu sa chance, Remus continua :  
- Alors, tu dois savoir qu'à Honeydukes, il ont un coin spécial rempli de friandises parfumées au sirop d'érable ?  
Il pria pour que cette découverte de Peter ne soit pas déjà connue de tous.  
- Vraiment ?  
Maintenant, sa bouche aussi était ouverte.  
- Je te montrerai, lui répondit-il, quelque part entre le dragueur-des-plages et le mec-amoureux-et-trop-timide. Cela sembla convenir parfaitement à Ambroisia, puisqu'elle bondit littéralement de sa chaise.  
- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans deux semaines ! minauda-t-elle. On pourrait y aller ensemble ?  
- Ce serait un plaisir, accepta-t-il, plus gentleman que jamais.  
Il apercevait déjà les hurlements hystériques à venir dans les yeux de ses copines.

James lui lança un regard appréciateur.  
- Tu cachais bien ton jeu, Moony. Voilà une séduction dont même Sirius serait fier !  
- D'ailleurs, il n'est toujours pas venu petit-déjeuner…s'inquiéta Peter.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais lui apporter des gâteaux, il les mangera en chemin, fit James en se levant. Il faut absolument que tu lui décrives tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, Moony. Je suis sûr qu'il n'en reviendra pas !  
Remus y comptait bien.

Ambroisia cligna des yeux. C'étaient eux, exactement comme dans son rêve, parlant avec animation, Sirius légèrement penché vers Remus –sauf que là, Remus faisait la conversation, un sourire légèrement moqueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas aux lèvres, tandis que Sirius le fixait, l'air abasourdi par ses paroles.  
La jeune fille s'efforça d'écarter ces pensées curieuses, pour se rendre compte qu'elle était jalouse. Mais de qui ? Voilà un mystère qui lui restait encore à éclaircir.

Sirius fulminait. Remus venait, ni plus ni moins, de lui raconter comment il avait réussi à surmonter sa timidité pour aborder Ambroisia, et de le remercier à profusion pour avoir insisté pour fouiller en détail le dortoir des filles. Il aimait donc cette niaise ! Et c'était lui, Sirius Black, qui lui avait permis de découvrir la réciprocité des sentiments de la glousseuse en question, si tant est qu'elle fût capable d'en avoir ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas repoussé Sirius, loin de là, lorsqu'il lui avait fait un brin de charme la veille…  
Ça y est, il tenait sa vengeance : il allait montrer à Remus que sa dulcinée n'était rien d'autre qu'un vrai cœur d'artichaut.

-Qui a la Carte ?  
James s'annonça avec au moins autant de délicatesse qu'à son habitude, tirant Sirius de ses réflexions existentielles.  
- Hm ? Aucune idée, répondit-il distraitement.  
- Il faut que je localise Lily, geignit Prongs. Elle n'est ni dans la Salle Commune, ni dans la Bibliothèque, ni dans son dortoir…  
Padfoot mit quelques instants avant de réagir.  
- Comment sais-tu qu'elle n'est pas là-haut ? sursauta-t-il.  
- Oooh, ricana son meilleur ami, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai entendu Taylor dire qu'elles avaient toutes laissé leur chambre à Ambroisia pour qu'elle puisse y être seule avec Remus…  
Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas dû aller très loin, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête que tirait son ami. C'est de Remus dont il s'agit, quand même !

Sirius, comme bien souvent, ne réfléchit pas. Il se précipita dans le dortoir des filles de septième année, ne se souciant même pas de chercher une excuse pour entraîner Remus loin de là au plus vite –il improviserait, comme à son habitude.  
Il arracha pratiquement la porte, et…  
Rien. Point de Remus, pas plus d'Ambroisia…Ils avaient dû aller autre part. Mais où ? Un rai de lumière attira son attention. Il s'approcha de la porte du fond –la salle de bains, selon toute évidence –et entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Il colla son œil à la serrure et aperçut seulement Kristy Taylor en train de se doucher. Il redescendit, avec l'intention de trouver James –et par conséquent, la Carte.  
Une minute…Comment Prongs avait-il pu parler à Taylor si celle-ci se trouvait en plein bain ?

-Traître ! hurla-t-il en grimpant quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait à leur dortoir.  
James l'y attendait, arborant un sourire victorieux.  
- Je voulais juste voir ta réaction, Sirius. Alors comme ça, tu en pinces pour Pallenberg ?  
La tirade d'injures que Sirius destinait à son meilleur ami resta coincé dans sa gorge. Comment pouvait-on aboutir à pareille conclusion ? Et il prétendait le connaître ! Enfin, se dit-il après réflexion, mieux valait le laisser se tromper sur ses véritables intentions. Il y avait déjà une personne de trop dans la confidence. D'ailleurs, il devait veiller à respecter son contrat avec Evans…James ne la cherchait-il pas tout à l'heure ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, fit-il en ignorant l'air de celui-qui-a-tout-deviné qu'affichait le visage de Prongs.  
- Bon, reprit celui-ci. J'ai dit à Peter que le rejoignais pour faire une partie de Cartes Explosives ! Tu viens ?  
Ouf, soupira Sirius, qui commençait à être à court d'idées pour éloigner James éternellement de la soi-disant femme de sa vie.  
- Je vais plutôt essayer de retrouver Remus, répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé. Mais James ne fut pas dupe.  
- Comme tu veux…Voilà la Carte, si tu tiens tellement à lui passer un savon…  
L'idée qu'ils se disputaient la même fille semblait plutôt amuser Prongs. Un véritable ami, celui-là, ronchonna Sirius en le voyant s'éloigner d'un pas guilleret.

- En plein déni, disait James.  
- Ah ? s'étonna Peter.  
Une explication plus tard, il répéta :  
- Pallenberg ? Tous les deux ?  
- Exactement, lui répondit James d'un air réjoui.  
- Euh…Mais…En quoi est-ce une bonne chose ? Tu ne serais pas très content si Evans plaisait aussi à l'un d'entre nous, non ?  
- Cela n'a rien à voir ! s'écria Prongs. Tu as bien vu Moony à l'œuvre ce matin ! Avait-il l'air d'un amoureux transi proposant à sa Dame d'être sa cavalière pour le Bal ?  
Wormtail se rappelait très bien de chaque fois où James avait fait une proposition quelconque à Lily. Et Remus n'avait ni bredouillé, ni oublié la fin de sa phrase ou même le but de sa conversation, et encore moins regardé Ambroisia avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il avait cependant fait son intéressant –mais bien plus discrètement que James, et surtout, avait été beaucoup plus efficace.  
Il secoua donc la tête pour répondre à son ami.  
- Ce n'est donc rien de sérieux pour lui ! reprit James, satisfait que Wormtail en soit arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui –heureusement qu'il ne savait pas par quel moyens.  
- Et Sirius ? s'enquit Peter.  
- Sirius ? Tu le connais, jamais il n'a éprouvé autre chose que du désir pour une fille, fit James en haussant les épaules. C'est son dernier défi, c'est tout…  
Peter hocha la tête, convaincu par les démonstrations de James. Une chose lui échappait cependant…  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Sirius refuse-t-il de te dire qu'il a Pallenberg en vue ?  
Prongs fronça les sourcils.  
- Ça, c'est une bonne question…

Remus était à la bibliothèque. Il était plongé dans la rédaction d'un devoir de Soin aux Créatures Magiques quand la présence de quelqu'un lui fit tourner la tête. La chaise à côté de la sienne avait été tirée, et dessus s'était assis nul autre que Sirius.  
- Tu t'es perdu, Padfoot ? lança-t-il d'un ton de Maraudeur.  
- Je te cherchais, répondit celui-ci.  
Remus haussa les sourcils.  
- Tu sais, je repensais à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, à propos du rendez-vous que tu as obtenu avec Ambroisia…  
Ah, ça commençait à devenir intéressant !  
- Et comme tu n'as, disons, pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles, je me suis dit que je pouvais te montrer comment t'y prendre ! acheva-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.  
Les événements prenaient une tournure très désagréable pour le loup-garou. Voilà une situation qu'il était loin d'avoir prévue …Mais qu'il pouvait retourner à son avantage.  
- D'accord, accepta-t-il en essayant de paraître sincèrement reconnaissant.  
Il repoussa livres et stylos et recula sa chaise.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
- Excellente question, répondit Sirius. Je suis Ambroisia. Comment réagis-tu ?  
Remus fixa un instant sa feuille, se figurant qu'il s'agissait d'un verre de Bièraubeurre, avant de jeter un coup d'œil timide à son ami.  
- Padfoot, tu jettes certainement ce regard-qui-tue à toutes tes victimes, mais je doute qu'Ambroisia se conduise d'une telle manière…  
- C'est très efficace, pourtant, rétorqua Sirius. On va échanger les rôles, alors : je te montre ce que _tu _devras faire pour la séduire, déclara-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Remus.  
Celui-ci déglutit.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'Ambroisia est ce genre de filles ? plaisanta-t-il en un effort de paraître détendu, ce qui était d'autant plus difficile que les lèvres de Sirius, à quelques mètres à peine, monopolisaient ses regards comme ses pensées.  
- Sans aucun doute, répliqua Sirius, sûr de lui comme à son habitude.  
Cet air supérieur…Remus le lui aurait volontiers arraché à mains nues –mais il se serait probablement aussi damné pour lui.  
- Même dans ce cas, je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon, chuchota-t-il alors que Sirius passait une main possessive et tentatrice sur sa cuisse.  
- Ah ?  
Padfoot n'en était pas si convaincu. Fichu orgueil ! Remus allait lui faire ravaler son insupportable confiance en lui, foi de Maraudeur.  
Il plongea sa main dans les cheveux de l'Animagus, atteignit sa nuque, qu'il pressa légèrement, redressant la tête de son ami par la même occasion. De la distance, enfin ! Le loup-garou pouvait respirer. Il savoura la surprise qu'il lut un instant dans les yeux de Sirius –il était rare que celui-ci se voie refuser quoi que ce soit.  
Le corps de Remus était encore frémissant, mais l'amour-propre de Padfoot était trop blessé pour qu'il se rende compte que ses agissements avaient eu l'effet escompté. C'était du moins ce qu'espérait –ou croyait souhaiter –le lycanthrope.

- Moony, Sirius revint à la charge, la voix légèrement troublée –une première ! – Ambroisia te plaît vraiment ?  
Il l'aimait donc tant que ça ? Eh bien, ce n'était pas Remus qui allait lui faciliter la tâche –il y avait des limites au masochisme !  
- Oui, asséna-t-il, notant le soupir que poussa Sirius à sa réponse.  
Les mains de l'Animagus, ses longs doigts forts et fins, s'ingéniaient à défaire la cravate de son ami.  
- Padfoot ! s'exclama Remus, oubliant presque qu'il se trouvait toujours à la bibliothèque.  
Que fais-tu ?  
- Je t'explique comment devenir sexy, lui répondit Sirius en achevant son geste. Le nœud impeccablement soigné de Moony était à présent très lâche, imitant le charme négligent de celui qu'arborait tous les jours Padfoot.  
- Ou plutôt, comment révéler au monde entier que tu l'es, continua l'Animagus en défaisant désormais les premiers boutons de la chemise de son ami.  
- Voilà ! conclut-il en réajustant le col de Remus, passant ses mains sur le tissu blanc et effleurant la peau dénudée, faisant frissonner le torse du lycanthrope.  
Il recula pour admirer son œuvre, coulant à Remus un regard appréciateur.

- Sirius ! craqua le jeune homme. Il se pencha vers Padfoot, empoignant la bande de tissu rouge et or et l'attirant à lui avec une force qu'il peinait à contrôler. Voir Sirius, le tombeur de ces dames (et pas seulement…) à sa merci ! D'un geste, il pouvait plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes –ou l'étouffer, si le cœur lui en disait. Il le tenait…Et pour une raison inconnue, cela lui procurait un plaisir d'une ampleur insoupçonnée.

Sirius était en train de suffoquer. De désir, de joie, de désespoir –ainsi qu'au sens propre du terme, car Remus, s'il continuait à serrer ainsi la cravate qu'il portait autour du cou, allait finir par l'étrangler incessamment sous peu.  
Pourtant, l'Animagus n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi jouissif, et une vague d'émotions déferlait en lui alors que, sous l'injonction d'une secousse de la main du loup-garou, son visage s'inclinait de plus en plus vers le sien, et qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Moony toutes les nuances de sentiments refoulés et de certitudes perturbées.  
Remus s'arrêta juste à temps, juste avant que leurs lèvres n'entrent en contact, et juste avant que la dernière parcelle d'oxygène ne s'échappe du corps de Sirius.  
Haletant, celui-ci tâchait de rassembler ses esprits tout en reprenant son souffle. Remus allait-il, oui ou non, l'embrasser ? Ou était-ce à lui de franchir le dernier pas ?

Peter résolut ce dilemme à sa place.  
- Ah, vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais, James est encore parti à la recherche de Lily…

James…Lily…Il ne devait pas la trouver ! Laissant ses affaires en plan, Padfoot sortit de la bibliothèque en courant, insensible aux injures que lui lançait Mme Pince.

Il trouva Prongs le nez dans _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ _:_ _la version revisitée et améliorée par James Potter _(qui n'existait qu'en un exemplaire unique, dédicacé par l'auteur, et appartenant à la même personne).  
Le jeune homme leva le nez en entendant les pas de Sirius qui déboulait dans leur dortoir.  
- Alors ? interrogea-t-il avec animation. Oh, je croyais que c'était Peter ! s'exclama-t-il à la vue de son meilleur ami.  
- Tu l'avais envoyé pour nous espionner, c'est ça ? grogna Padfoot, saisissant instantanément les raisons du comportement de ses deux amis.  
- Juste pour évaluer l'état des choses ! nuança James. Moony et toi convoitant la même fille, c'est quand même du jamais vu…  
Le grommellement de Sirius fut inintelligible, et il s'affala dans son fauteuil, se demandant comment se dépêtrer de cette situation pour le moins embrouillée.  
- Alors, dis-moi, reprit Prongs. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à Ambroisia, exactement ?  
- Rien. Je suis amoureux, c'est tout, répondit vivement Sirius, l'image des yeux brûlants de Remus encore vivaces à son esprit.  
L'expression bouche bée de James ne fut succédée d'aucun commentaire, puisque Remus et Peter choisirent ce moment pour revenir de la bibliothèque.  
- J'ai un petit creux, annonça Padfoot en évitant délibérément de regarder Remus.  
- Je t'accompagne ! s'empressa de proposer Peter.

- Ça va, Moony ? demanda James, soucieux de voir son ami ainsi les yeux dans le vague.  
Remus hocha la tête.  
- Rien ne dit qu'elle va choisir Padfoot, tu sais, lui dit-il en songeant qu'il serait bien ironique que Sirius rencontre de la résistance pour la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux.  
- Bien sûr, railla Remus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça…  
- Mais, Moony. Tu es très séduisant, toi aussi, lança James avec un clin d'œil suggestif. Surtout quand tu es débraillé comme ça, continua-t-il, tentant de dérider son ami.

Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans cette tenue ? songeait James. Il revit le regard fuyant de Sirius dès qu'il avait aperçu Moony. Ce dernier avait toujours l'air passablement déboussolé, comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.  
Percevant l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, le loup-garou réajusta hâtivement chemise et cravate, laissant son ami à des spéculations diverses et variées. En seraient-ils venus aux mains ? s'interrogea-t-il, quoiqu'il ne puisse parvenir à se figurer Remus et Sirius en train de se ruer de coups pour les yeux vides de Pallenberg.  
Avant que ses élucubrations ne deviennent encore plus farfelues, Remus lui demanda soudain :  
- Tu ne voudrais pas me prêter ta tenue spéciale ?  
- Celle que j'ai achetée pour conquérir Lily ? s'étonna James, se rappelant le fou rire qui s'était emparé de Padfoot et Moony quant il avait fièrement paradé devant eux avec. Ladite tenue avait donc été aussitôt reléguée au placard, bien que Sirius ait clamé qu'il la ressortirait pour le Carnaval, et qu'il serait aussi irrésistible que James avait été ridicule en la portant.  
- Oui. Pas ta Cape d'Invisibilité, Prongs !  
- D'accord, acquiesça James. Autant que son achat soit rentabilisé. Et il était bien curieux de voir quel usage leur sérieux Préfet allait en faire.

Peter revint sur ces entrefaites, les informant que Sirius s'était attardé en raison d'une rencontre inopinée avec Pallenberg, et que l'heure du dîner avait déjà sonné. Après lui avoir certifié qu'ils le rejoignaient dans les plus brefs délais, James se retourna vers Moony, tout en ressassant les récents développements. Il y avait deux jours à peine, si on lui avait prédit la frénésie que déclencherait cette gourde de Pallenberg…Sirius était quelqu'un de complètement irrationnel –on pouvait lui faire confiance pour être pris d'une passion soudaine pour une personne à laquelle il n'avait pratiquement pas adressé la paroles en sept ans. Cela lui passerait, selon James –quoiqu'il ne l'ait pourtant jamais entendu dire auparavant qu'il éprouvait le moindre sentiment pour qui que ce soit. Et il avait eu l'air sincère…Encore quelque chose d'inexplicable.  
Mais Remus ? Remus ne pouvait quand même pas être amoureux d'Ambroisia ! Rien n'avait jamais paru aussi absurde ! Pourtant, son ami avait les traits défaits, et fixait le bord de son lit comme s'il contenait toute la graisse recueillie sur les cheveux de Snivellus. James reconnaissait bien là les symptômes de l'amour confronté à la plus grande des peines : la jalousie, pour l'avoir éprouvée maintes fois en constatant que Lily préférait ouvertement la compagnie de ce concocteur de Potions à la sienne. Mais si ce n'était pas de Sirius dont Remus était jaloux…C'était donc d'Ambroisia ?

- Remus…fit James, abasourdi par sa propre déduction.  
- Tu es amoureux de Sirius ?  
Le lycanthrope ne répondit pas, laissant entendre à son ami qu'il avait raison.

Eh bah dis donc, songea James en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Remus était amoureux de Sirius qui était amoureux d'Ambroisia qui aimait Remus ! Il y en avaient qui savaient se compliquer la vie…Sa relation à lui était beaucoup plus simple, se rassura-t-il : il aimait Lily, un point c'est tout. Une minute…Il s'arrêta soudain, frappé par une idée horrifiante : et si la raison pour laquelle elle le rejetait continuellement était qu'elle en aimait en fait un autre ? Impossible, objecta-t-il aussitôt. Il n'existait personne d'aussi beau que lui dans ce château….Ah si, Sirius, mais Lily semblait le détester avec presque autant de ferveur. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à ne se soucier que des apparences…Si elle lui préférait quelqu'un de studieux et calme, quelqu'un comme…Remus ?  
Il manqua de rentrer dans un groupe d'élèves de troisième année tant les bras lui en tombèrent. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Lily s'entendait relativement bien avec Remus, mieux qu'avec les autres Maraudeurs, en tous cas, et, contrairement à Snivellus, le loup-garou était loin d'être hideux. James ne savait plus que penser de cette nouvelle révélation. Les choses se résumaient à cela : il était amoureux de Lily, qui avait un faible pour Remus, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirius, lequel aimait Ambroisia, qui…Ce n'était plus un triangle amoureux, c'était carrément un parallélépipède !

Ambroisia ne se sentait plus. Après Remus, voilà que Sirius la courtisait ! Bien qu'il le fasse avec moins de délicatesse, ses avances étaient beaucoup plus redoutables. Elle en aurait poussé un cri de joie, si elle n'avait craint de le rebuter.  
Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et elle savoura le fait que tous les regards se soient posés sur eux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont vu ? demanda Peter, tendant le cou, en vain, pour tenter d'apercevoir autre chose que l'épaisse crinière de sa voisine de table.  
James leva le nez tout en croquant sa biscotte. Sirius, au bras duquel pendait une Ambroisia tous sourires, se trouvait face à Remus, dont le visage blême en disait long. Sans se départir une seconde de sa fière allure, Padfoot entraîna Ambroisia, mettant Remus au défi d'intervenir.

Remus enrageait. Sirius savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Mais il était hors de question de reconnaître sa défaite. Le plus dignement possible, il les suivit et aperçut une place libre (désertée par Ambroisia) dans le coin des filles. Il s'assit à côté de Lily, engageant la conversation sur la pluie et le beau temps, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de regagner les faveurs d'Ambroisia, malgré les arguments de choc que possédait indubitablement Sirius.

Les yeux écarquillés, James observa Remus bavarder avec Lily comme si de rien n'était, pendant que, devant lui, Padfoot flirtait outrageusement avec une Ambroisia minaudante. Tout ses soupçons étaient confirmés. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de sa perspicacité, ou maudire Merlin de les avoir fourrés dans un imbroglio pareil.  
Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Pallenberg, récoltant une exclamation suraiguë qui stria les oreilles de tous les élèves alentour.  
Réagissant instinctivement, Remus se rapprocha de Lily, à qui cela ne sembla pas déplaire.  
La jeune fille voyait bien le manège auquel se livrait Sirius pour attirer l'attention de Remus. Décidant de lui donner un peu de fil à retordre, et espérant par la même occasion découvrir la réciprocité (ou non) des sentiments du Préfet, elle se pencha vers Remus, et…

- James ! s'écria Peter.  
Le Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'effondra sur le sol, terrassé, semblait-il, par une biscotte.


End file.
